Another Time
by I-Got-You
Summary: Another time. Is what Isabel hears from her father everytime she asks him about her mother, Jamie. She decides to go on a mission to find out who her mother was and about her short life.
1. Where to Start?

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 1: Where to Start?  
  
Info: This is a story about Landon and Jamie's daughter. She is telling the story. She is eighteen and is learning the truth about her mother.  
  
I was born on April 8th. It was a rainy day and it was a short labor. Nothing complicated, just picking out my name. Of course, they decided on one and told the nurse.   
  
I am Isabel Jamie Carter. My parents said if they had a boy or a girl, the middle name would be one of theirs. I got my mother's name. Eventually, my brother got my father's.  
  
After my mother died, my father kept pictures of her in everyroom. He said that way she was there with us. I was only eight and didn't really understand why she died. She was so young. Twenty-seven. Now I fell bad for my brother. He was so tiny when she died and doesn't really have any memories of her. He was only three.   
  
When she died, I didn't want to leave my room until se came back. Dad got so sick of it, that he came into my room and explained that she wasn't coming back and is watching over us. He also said she would be upset if I didn't move on and live my life. I was a motherless girl, how could I move on? Now I had to go to dad for solutions to my problems and some of them he couldn't help. I never really knew why my mother died. I was only told that God wanted her to be an angel and took her. I was mad at him and even yelled that he didn't even asked us first. My grandmother came in and held me until I settled down.   
  
My father never really talks about my mother. I hardly know anything about her and would really like to know about her life. Whenever I ask my dad he replies "Another time."  
  
Her parents aren't alive anymore. Grandpa died shortly after my mom. I have no contact with her other family, except my dad. Grandma Cynthia can't remember anything since her stroke and I hardly know Grandpa Carter. They only way I am going to know about my mother is to keep asking my dad or find an old friend of hers. I could find her yearbook, but my father would be upset for looking through her things.   
  
I have to know about her, not only for me, but for my brother. He needs to know who his mother is and why she died. He was told the samething.  
  
I don't know where to start, but I will do something.   
  
She is my mother and I know she wants me to find out about her.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? I know it's short but it is a start. 


	2. The Yearbook

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 2: The Yearbook  
  
Yes, now I am on the such to find my mother. I know little about her. All I know is that she was my mother, she had me when she was 19, she married my father right out of high school, and she really wanted a baby.  
  
My brother knows that she was his mother too and that she died too young. Once I find out more, I will tell him.   
  
When my father left for work, I went up to our attic to see if there was anything of my mom's. There was boxes and plastic tubs of things. I searched to find a box or tub marked Jamie. Their was nothing. Either my dad didn't put anything up here and he marked it differently.   
  
Something got my eye. A box marked Lizzy. I remember my dad calling my mom, Lizzy. Because of her middle name, Elizabeth. I hear my father calling her Lizzy.  
  
"Lizzy." my dad said and my mom would reply.  
  
I opened the box careful, not to damage the goods inside of it. Few things were in there. My mom's green sweater. Her Bible. I dug down to the bottom. My hand touched a book. I pulled it out and brushed the dust of. Beaufort High School Yearbook. My mom's yearbook!  
  
I opened it and found her picture. She looked so young and beautiful. Jamie Sullivan. I did find my dad's picture, but I was more interested in my mother. I flipped though it and came to the drama page. I saw a picture of the spring play and saw both my parents. My mother singing and my father kissing her. Then the cast picture and they were standing together.   
  
I flipped to the autograph section and saw it was sighed by a few people. Either she didn't have many friends, or she didn't want many signatures. I did find one from my dad.  
  
'Jamie, in the beginning, I know I hurt you. I was always making fun of you and taking your stuff, but now, I can't stand see that happen to you. My friends may not understand, but I don't care what they say, I want to be with you and take care of you.'   
  
I finished reading it. I couldn't picture my father writting this. He never seemed the type. He is always so stern and non-emotional. The last time I heard him say I love you is at my mother's funeral, when they closed her casket. We hardly visit the cemetary, where she is buried, and whenever we drive past it, my dad speeds up.   
  
I put the yearbook away and looked at the other things in there. I did find a picture of my parents wedding day. My father doesn't like to keep pictures of these around, only pictures of her by herself.  
  
I closed the box and went downstairs. I had to make lunch for me and my brother.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? 


	3. One Dream

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie  
  
Chapter 3: One Dream  
  
When My father cames home. He usually goes straight to his study. He is a teacher at the high school. I decide to try and ask him again.  
  
"Dad?" I asked walking into his study.  
  
"Yes, Isabel?" He asked looking up.  
  
"I've come to ask you something." I said sitting down.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Dad, I want to know something about mom, anything." I said.  
  
"Another time." He said as usually.  
  
"Dad, please?" I begged.  
  
"Isabel, no. Now don't beg." He said.  
  
"Dad, I want to know about mom. I have a right to know." I said standing up.  
  
"There are somethings a daughter should never know about her mother." He said.  
  
"Why won't you tell me?" I asked leaning on his desk.  
  
"Because." He replied.  
  
"Because why?" I asked.  
  
"Because, it's too hard to talk about Jamie." He said.  
  
That's why? The memories are just to hard for him? I do think there is something more.   
  
"Come on, dad. I'm not just doing this for me, but for Dylan. He doesn't know mom. They only memory he has of her, is the day she didn't come home." I explained.  
  
That day was still in my head. I remember when the police man come to tell us.   
  
"Mr. Carter." They police officer said.  
  
"What is it?" My dad asked. I was standing at his feet and Dylan was in his arms.  
  
"It's about you're wife." He said. I don't remember the rest of the conversation, except the the part where he said she was dead.   
  
"Isabel. Not right know." He said.  
  
"Dad, tell me one thing. Did she want us?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. She always loved children. She wanted many and when she was pregnant with you, her dreams came true. She was even happier when she was pregnant with Dylan, because she going to have two. She knew that was all she was going to have." He said.  
  
"Why?" I asked. I didn't understand.  
  
"I don't know." He said.  
  
"Thank you dad." I said walking over and hugging him. I walked out of the room happy.   
  
He actually told me something and it was good.  
  
Although I knew I had to learn more. My mother had more dreams and more of a life, than wanting a baby.   
  
I just want to know.  
  
What da ya think. I know it's short, but I'm having writer's block right know and any ideas would be wonderful. 


	4. Beaufort High

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 4: Beaufort High  
  
Well, my father has only told me one thing and it hasn't gotten me very far.   
  
I decided that I would go to her old highschool. Someone there must know something about her. I grabbed my mom's old yearbook and drove over to the highschool.  
  
Beaufort High. Since Beaufort has grown in the last few years, they had to build another high school, which I went to and that is where my dad works. Summer school was going on so I tired to be quiet walking through the halls, I wondered which locker was my mother's and what classes she had.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" This guy asked. He looked as to be the princpal.  
  
"I'm looking for Princpal Kelly, if he still works here?" I asked.  
  
"I am him, what do you need?" He asked.  
  
"Do you know a Jamie Sullivan?" I asked flipping through the her yearbook. I found a picture of her and held it up.  
  
"Oh my. I did know her. A very sweet girl. Why are you asking?" He asked taking the yearbook.  
  
"Well, she was my mother, and she died when I was eight. I want to know about her and my father has only told me one thing and I need more." I explained taking my yearbook.  
  
"Well, I be damned, Jamie Sullivan's daughter. Come this way and we can talk." He said leading me to his office. He shut the door and sat at his desk and I sat in the chair in front of it.  
  
"So what do you know about my mother?" I asked, very excited that I found someone who knew her besides my dad.  
  
"Well, she was very quiet. She was part of the Drama club, Stars and Planets club and many other things. We never really knew how she befriended Landon Carter. He was the big trouble maker. We never thought those two would end up together." He said.  
  
"My father was a trouble maker?" I asked trying not to laugh. Somehow I can't picture him like that.  
  
"Yes, during his senior year, he and his group of friends made the new kid jump off a platform and Landon was the only one who was caught. He was to help the janitors after school, tutor kids, and something else. I can't think of it." He said.  
  
"The Drama Club?" I asked holding up the the picture of him with the cast.  
  
"Yes, he was to particpate in the spring play and he didn't suck as an actor like he said." Prin. Kelly said.  
  
"Can we talk about my mother?" I asked looking at her picture.  
  
"Yes, she was always the outcast of the school. She had friends, but mostly she kept to herself. If a teacher dropped papers on floor, she would help them pick up. All the teachers liked her and most of the students didn't. They thought she was makng them look bad and they picked on her. " He explained. My mother was an outcast?  
  
After we finished talking, I said "Thank you Prin. Kelly." I walked out of the office.  
  
"Wait." I heard him say behind me.  
  
"Yes?" I asked turned around.  
  
"I want to give this to you." He said holding a thin book.  
  
"What is it?" I asked taking it.  
  
"The finally play your mother was in. 'Thorton's Way'. She played Alicia." He said.  
  
"Thank you." I said walking away.  
  
A script of the play my mother was in. It was the one in her yearbook.   
  
At least now I have more information on my mom.  
  
What da ya Think? 


	5. The Cemetary

Diclamier: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 5: The Cemetary  
  
Well, I'm getting farther. So far I learned more about my dad then my mom. I'm not sure where to go from here, but I do know that I want to visit my mom. My dad never takes us to the cemetary, I never know why.  
  
I drove to the cemetary and looked around for my mother's heastone, I do remember it was big and stood out like any other. I did stop by the flower shop to get a small bouquet of diasies, her favorite.   
  
I finally found her, she was close to where Grandpa is.   
  
"Hi mom." I said and "I brought these for you. I remember that diasies are your favorite." I sat the flowers by the base of her headstone. I sat next to the grave and thought about her, from my memories  
  
I felt weird sitting there, like I could tell that she was mad at me for not visiting more often.  
  
"I wish you were still alive, mom. I need you. You know very well that I can't always go to dad." I said wiping my tears. I have to be strong, my grieving period is over, now I accepted her death and shouldn't cry, although somedays I feel like it. I sat there for awhile.  
  
"Hi." I heard some say behind me. I turned around to see a young man standing there.  
  
"Hi." I said smiling.  
  
"I didn't scare you did I?" He asked walking closer.  
  
"Alittle, but don't worry." I said turning back towards my mom's grave. I heard his footsteps as he walked closer to me. He sat next to me on the bench.  
  
"So who are you visiting?" He asked looking over at the headstone.  
  
"My mother." I said and then asked "And you?"  
  
"My sister." He said looking over.  
  
"What was your sister's name?" I asked taking my mind off of my mom.  
  
"Belinda. She died about ten years ago." He said looking down.  
  
"How did she die?" I asked.  
  
"In a car accident." He replied.  
  
"My mom died in a car accident too. " I said. I looked over and asked "Would you like to see a picture of her?"   
  
"Sure." He said looking up. The only picture I had was her yearbook. So I took that out and flipped it open to the picture of the play.  
  
"That's her." I said pointing to her.   
  
"Wow, she is beautiful." He said taking the yearbook and asked "Mind if I look at this?"  
  
"No, just give it back after you are done, it was my mother's and my dad would be upset it if wasn't returned." I said. He nods and starts to look at the book.   
  
"Wait, that's my sister." He said pointing to a picture. A group of friends, and I see my dad in the middle of them.  
  
"She went to Beaufort High?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, That's Dean,and Eric, and Tracie, and Landon." He said.  
  
"You know them?" I asked. I was surprised.  
  
"Yes, I always saw them when they came over to get my sister. I was younger, but I remember." He said.  
  
"You know my dad?" I asked.  
  
"Which one is you dad?" He asked.  
  
"Landon." I said pointing to him.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember going to his wedding. He also dated my sister for awhile." He replied.  
  
"He did?" I asked.   
  
"Yes." He said flipping the pages to the student pictures.  
  
Well, That is very surprising. I found someone who knows a little about my father's past and his old friends.  
  
"Do you think any of them still live around here?" I asked.  
  
"Ah, I think Eric, and Tracie do." He said and asked "Why?"  
  
"I've trying to find out about my mom's past. She died when I was younger. Do you think they would help me if I contacted them?" I asked explaining what I've been doing.  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
That's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna look up them and contact them.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? 


	6. A Big Secret

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 6: A Big Secret  
  
I went home after I left the cemetary. Andrew, the guy I met at there. He knew my father's friends and even my father's ex-girlfriend's brother. I'm going to contact Eric and Tracie, maybe one of them can help me. I still will keep asking my dad, maybe I can get more out of him. It's just so hard for him to bring up the old memories of his dead wife. I know there is a secret that he is not telling me. There is something deep down that bursting to be told, but he keeps it locked up. Locked up like my mom's stuff. There must be something that happened between them that is so personal that he will breakdown when he speaks of it.  
  
I wonder what happened. Was it a sad thing? Something that hurt them both? Something that they only know? Something that might hurt me? Whatever it is, I want to know. If it's so bad, I won't tell Dylan. At least not until he is older.  
  
My father wasn't home. He and Dylan went somewhere. I don't really care. I was to make my own supper and do my chores. I went into the living room and laid down on the couch. I looked at the picture of my mom. In all her pictures, she is smiling. She must've been happy about something. Happy about her children? Who knows. Maybe she liked to have her picture taken. I started t flick through the channels. I didn't know I went to sleep, until I came upon a dream.  
  
"Isabel? Darling, wake up." I hears a familiar voice. I opened my eyes. I was in a beautiful haven. Flowers and trees everywhere. "You are awake." The voice said again. I got up. I want to see where that voice was coming from. I spun around and had a surprise. There was my mother standing before me. She was dressed in white.  
  
"Mom?" I asked.  
  
"Hi Isabel." She said holding out her arms. I ran to them and threw my arms around her. She felt so real, although this was only a dream. A dream that will end soon.  
  
"Mom, I miss you so much." I said. I was about to cry. My mother was standing before me. Looking as beautiful as ever and I can't bring her home with me. I will soon have to let go of her, like I did ten years ago. I'll try to hang on to her for as long as possible.  
  
"I know. I miss you too." She said kissing me on top of my head. I squeezes her tighter. "My baby girl is all grown up and is going to be on her own soon."  
  
"Mom, I wish you were still alive." I said as we sat on a bench.  
  
"I know you do, but I died for a reason. Everything happens for a reason." She said taking my hand.  
  
"So why am I here?" I asked looking around.  
  
"You have to keep asking your dad, don't give up. You are meant to find out about me. You are right. There is something that needs to be told. It hurts your dad to think of it, but you are to be told." She explained.  
  
"Why can't I just ask you?" I asked. Why can't I?  
  
"Because, your dad is to tell you." She said getting up. She looked as so she was fading, becoming transparent.  
  
"Mom, where are you going?" I asked standing up, trying to grap on to her.  
  
"I'm going home. Just keep on asking your dad, he loves you although he can't show it. You take care of your brother. He needs you. Bye Isabel." She said disappearing.  
  
"Mom." I said. I sat up quickly. I was awake and sad. She was gone from me again. I was sad again. Like when she died. I wanted her back. I wanted my mom here. She wasn't there when I had my first boyfriend and my first heartache. My dad wasn't much af a help.  
  
I heard my family come in. Dylan was laughing. It was good to hear him laugh. I felt tears fall from my eyes. I tried to wipe them away before they saw.  
  
"Isabel, what's wrong?" He asked. To late.  
  
"I had a dream about mom." I replied.  
  
"Dylan, go upstairs." He said to my brother. Dylan ran upstairs and my dad sat next to me. "What was it about?" He asked.  
  
"She told me that thee is this big secret between you two." I said. He looked away and took a deep breath. There was one.  
  
"Yes, there is a secret, but it is too hard for to tell and you won't understand." He said.  
  
Geez, dad. I'm not a little girl anymore. You don't need to protect me anymore." I said.  
  
"You're always be my little girl." He said.  
  
"That's not the point. What is it dad? Did she cheat on you? Or were you forced to be married? Or what?" I asked.  
  
"I just can't tell you." He said getting up and leaving the room.  
  
What is this big secret? What could it be? My dad so drawn from this reality that I can handly anything and yet he still acts like I'm a little girl playing with dolls. Is it something to do with me? I will give him awhile. I will try to get ahold of his old friends and ask them things about my mother. My dad needs time before he tells me.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? 


	7. Friends and Journals

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.

Chapter 7: Friends and Journals

I made contact with Eric. An old friend of my father's. I tried Tracie, but her daughter said she was out of town. Eric said I could come over and we will discuss my mother, what he knows of her. I got his address from the phone book and looked a map. I wasn't quite sure where his place was.

When I got there, a woman answered.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"Hi, I'm Isabel Carter, I'm looking for Eric." I inquired.

"Oh yes." She said and "Come in." She lead me in and told me "He's in the backyard. You may go out." She pointed to some French doors covered on lace curtains.

I nodded and walked outside. I found Eric on the porch swing.

"Eric?" I asked. This black man, the same age as my father, looked up. His hair had some white streaks in it.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm Isabel Carter. We spoke on the phone." I said staying where I was.

"Oh, of course." He said. He closed the book he was reading and patted a spot for me to sit. "Come sit."

I wasn't sure, but I felt that I could trust him. I stepped forward and made my way to the swing. For autumn, it was a rather warm day. Warm enough to wear a sweater without a jacket.

"Now, what can I do for you?" He asked turning a bit and putting his leg up on his knee.

"I found this." I said pulling the yearbook out of my purse.

"Oh my." He said taking it and "I haven't seen this in years." He flipped it open.

"Did you remember anything about Jamie Sullivan." I asked.

"Yes. She was the shy one. She didn't care what people thought of her and was always involved in charities." He said. He continued to look though the yearbook. So my mother was the shy on and my dad was the bad the one. Opposites really do attract. But why would my dad want the shyest person to be his wife, when I bet there was badder girls around.

"Did you like her?" I asked.

"No, not really. She was always trying to be nice and sweet to everyone. I didn't understand why Landon wanted to be with her. But I finally did when I met my wife. He really loved her. Nothing could break them apart even if Belinda tried, they just wouldn't separate." He explained.

"Really?" I asked. That's all I could think of.

"Yes, they were. I still can't believe you're Landon's daughter." He said looking over a me. Aren't you forgetting I'm also Jamie's daughter?

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"The way Landon acted before Jamie came along, I didn't think he cared that much." He said. Ew. Did he just say that my dad had other girlfriends. He doesn't even have one now.

"Well, he's changed a lot. He practically had to raise me and my brother. After my mother died. He had to, he didn't want to break up his family." I said. Eric was really nice, but I still hear the boy in him.

"Of course not. You came from Jamie. He wanted to hold to what he had left." Eric said.

After awhile, I wanted to leave. My dad would be home soon and he would wonder where I was. I used to believe that he didn't care. He was to wrapped up in his work and his dead wife to pay any attention to me. But he always seemed to make it to my school programs and parent/teacher conferences. I thought I just a measly girl in his eyes. Dylan was his one joy. He was the son he wanted. Even though I was first born and expected to do the best work.

I returned home Just before my dad got home. I started supper when the phone rang. I quickly wiped my hands and picked up the phone.

"Carter's residence." I said. My father taught us to answer the phone like that. So the person on the other line will know whether or not they got the right number. We also have a caller id and we're suppose to look at it before we answer, but this time I didn't.

"Is Isabel Carter there?" The other person asked.

"This is she, who may I ask is this?" I asked.

"This is Tracie. My daughter said that you were asking for me. What is it?" She asked. She sounded kinda rude, but she may be able to help me.

"Were you friends with Landon Carter?" I asked. Just to make sure.

"Yes, why?" She asked. She doesn't take to time to get to the point.

"Well, I'm his daughter and I'm trying to find out about my mother, Jamie. Could you help me?" I asked as polite as I could.

"Just ask you dad." She said. Don't you think I've tried?

"I did, but he won't tell me anything. So far I've learned more about him than my mom." I explained. She finally said that she will help me, but I have to come over to her house. So that next day, after my dad went to work and Dylan went to a friends, I drove over to Tracie's.

I parked in front of the house and walked up to the door. I was nervous, but kept my cool as I rang the doorbell. After the second time. The door finally opened.

"Yes?" This young girl answered.

"Hi. I'm Isabel, I'm here to talk to Tracie?" I said.

"Oh yes." She said. She opened the door wider and let me in. She also lead me to the porch. Tracie was sitting on a chair, looking out into her lawn. " Mom, there's someone here to see you." Her daughter said. Tracie turned around and looked at me.

"Holy shit. Your a spitten image of Jamie." She said.

"Thank you." I replied not knowing what else to say.

"Come sit." She said. I sat on a chair. Tracie decided to light up a cigarette. "You don't mind do you?" She asked. I shook me head. She lit it and took a puff. "Now what is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

"My mother. Jamie." I said. She took another puff.

"Oh yes. Little miss perfect. She wasn't very liked in our group. Most of the school ignored her, except the Drama Club. She was in every damn play the school put on." Tracie said. I wanted her to go on. "We really didn't hurt her, until senior year. Landon got in trouble and had to do the spring play. We thought we go and see it, then, of course, make fun of him the next day. Belinda happened to take some photos and when she got them developed, she showed them to us. Dean, the asshole who left me for no damn reason, had an idea and at the time we thought it was funny, but now I realize that it was mean. We pasted her head to a swimsuit model's body. After that, we saw less and less of Landon. Until the day they got married. He invited us, for some reason I'll never know." Tracie explained and took a puff of her cigarette.

Later, after Tracie told me some other things about my father and mother, mostly my father. I left.

'What I'm I gonna do?' I asked myself and 'I'm not getting anywhere.

I was sitting on the living room couch, when my dad walked in.

"Isabel?" He asked.

"Yes, dad?" I asked back. He sat next to me.

"I have something for you." He said. He handed over a journal. He said "This was your mother's. Every night she would sit at the desk in our room and write about her day, her dreams, and what miraculous thing her babies did. It might help you with your discovery and you might learn more about the woman you call mom." He said. I grasped the leather-bourn journal.

"Thank you dad." I stuttered. He smiled and walked back to his office. I slowly opened the book. Imagining my mother opening this night. I first say her name. Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan-Carter. I ran my fingers over the dry letters. Next I flipped opened to the first page.

12/25 Friday

'Today was my baby Isabel's first Christmas. She's only a couple month's old, but she enjoyed all the attention. Landon bought this adorable little Santa hat and we took a picture of her. She's such a smiley baby. She lights up my life and has loosed Landon up. He seemed so stressed from work, but when he comes home and see's his little girl smiling, it takes the stress away and he is relaxed through the night.

After we put Izzy to bed, Landon told me that he had one more gift to give me, actually two, but I won't get into that. He gave me this nicely wrapped book, I thought maybe he bought me a new Bible, but nope, he bought me this beautiful journal. He said that I always wanted something to leave behind for my kids and that I could put my dreams and hopes into this and they can better understand the person I am. I know that when a new set of eyes look onto this book, I will gone. But for now, I can enjoy my life and my family.' Jamie Carter.

P.S. What da ya Think? I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've really busy. Two plays, school, and boy problems. Well, let me know what you think and have any ideas, let me know.


	8. Revealing the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't anything related to the movie.

Chapter 8: Revealing the Truth

Ever since my dad gave me that journal, I've read every page. But the last page seems to be stapled. I want to know what it says, but I made a deal with myself that I would read the rest before I got to that page.

I was on the page before the last. I was getting antsy. When I finished, I gently open tore the pages free and looked at the date. It was dated 6/17. The day my mother died. She wrote in here before she took off in that car, the car that would take her life.

6/17 'I'm so sick of Landon trying to baby me just because I've been sick. I know he wants to keep me safe and not let me do anything that will harm my fragile health. But I want to spend what time I have left doing what I want. Does he even remember my to-do list? I have many things I want to do. I know I may never spend a year in the Peace Corps. But I do want to do other things. I just want to leave. I want to protect my kids from this horrible disease. I'll just pack up and leave. My kids will be better off.'

She didn't even sign it. My mother was sick? She left so that we would be protected from what would happen to her?

I remember that they did fight before she died, but it was always after we went to bed. I could hear them downstairs. I don't remember anything they said, but it would always end with a door slamming. Then by morning it seemed everything was ok.

I decided to go ask my dad to explain what I just read. I entered his office and sat down.

"How's the journal?" He asked removing his glasses.

"Good, it helps, but I got to the last page." I replied.

"Oh." He said looking down. He wipes his glasses on his shirt.

"Was she sick?" I asked.

"Yes. She was sick. She was very sick at the time of her death." He said.

"What did she have?" I asked sitting up and leaning on his desk.

"She had cancer. Leukemia to be exact. She didn't know about until she had her… This is so hard for me to explain." He said.

"Please dad. I'd much rather find out from you then a complete stranger." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"She had a miscarriage. Isabel, your mother was pregnant with our third child and a week later, she lost it. When I took her to the hospital. Her blood tests came in and it revealed that she was in the advanced stages of Leukemia. She didn't have long to live." He explained as he stood up. He walked over to me and sat on the edge of his desk. He continued "When we found out. We fought constantly. She just wanted to live and I, of course, wanted her to stay in bed. We didn't understand each other. We would make up and it was great, but one day, I found a note on the fridge. It said that this was better this way. She would protect you and Dylan and die where she wanted. She wanted to go back to her father's and die peaceful in her bed that she had growing up."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes, that is the big secret. She was sick and didn't want you to see her dying. She hopped in that car and took that fatal drive." He said.

"The big secret was that mom had cancer and was leaving at the time of her death?" I asked.

"Yes, Izzy." He said sitting back down. Did he just call me Izzy?

"You never call me Izzy. That's what mom called me in the journal." I said. He nodded.

"She always called you that, but it sound so close to what I called her." He said.

"This is so hard to believe, but thank you dad." I said standing up. I went over him and did something I haven't done in awhile. I gave him a hug. The kinds of hugs he used to gave me before I went to sleep. After they tucked me in, he would come in and give a big hug and he usually kissed me one the nose. He would then turn on my Winnie the Pooh nightlight and shut the door, until there was just a crack. I feel asleep listening to my mother laugh downstairs.

"You're very welcome." He said and then we pulled apart. I left his office. I tried to absorb what he just told me.

It's very hard to believe that my mother would just run out on her family, on me. She did have a good reason, but I learned in school that you should not protect children from death and that they should know it happens to everyone. I'm going to try to make this not so bad for when I tell Dylan about mom.

P.S. What da ya Think? I know it's a bit short, but know she knows the secret. 


End file.
